In a typical muzzle-loading firearm (including without limitation, muzzle-loading rifles, muskets, shotguns, pistols, cannon, and the like), the main powder charge and the projectile are loaded into the muzzle of the firearm, and a powder ignition source (a “primer”) is provided at the breech end of the barrel. Many such firearms utilize a percussion cap, a 0.209 shotgun primer, a musket cap, or another ignition device as the powder ignition source. The ignition device is typically installed by hand or with a tool onto a nipple of a breech plug with a flash hole that communicates a powder flash from the ignition device into the barrel of the firearm to detonate the main powder charge and propel the projectile toward the target. After firing, the ignition device is typically removed, again by hand or using a tool, and the firearm is reloaded.
This manual installation and removal of ignition devices can be difficult, especially when wearing gloves or when excited. In addition, manually installing and removing ignition devices, one at a time after each firing, is time consuming and may delay a second shot by several seconds or more. Various efforts have been made to speed up the loading process, but none has proven fully satisfactory in reducing the difficulty and delay that typically results from manual installation and removal of single ignition devices.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved methods and apparatus for installing and removing an ignition device for a muzzle-loading firearm. It is to the provision of an improved method and apparatus meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.